Flirting Unknowingly
by efronxhudgensx
Summary: Gabriella is a stylist. And her ex boyfriend’s there waiting for her girlfriend to get pampered. Will it be a chance for the exes to flirt? TxG Oneshot. Rated “T” for language and sexual innuendo.


**Flirting Unknowingly**

_**Summary: **_**Gabriella is a stylist. And her ex boyfriend's there waiting for her girlfriend to get pampered. Will it be a chance for the exes to flirt? Rated "T" for language and sexual innuendo.**

It was another of those days. Those days where his girlfriend walks into a nail salon like she had arrived in heaven. His girlfriend is all about the looks. She likes to look good no matter what. She had to get a manicure and a pedicure every two or three weeks. And today, she had decided that she wanted to go to a different nail salon other than the one she normally visits.

"Come on, Troy! I wanna get my manicure." Brianna was already standing outside the shop waiting for Troy to walk faster. He didn't like it when all she cared about was her nails, shoes and clothes. Brianna was a nice girl and everything, but she was too involved in herself than in anything else… including their relationship.

The two walked into _Styling House_, greeted by a blonde lady. "Hello. How are you today?"

Brianna smiled and answered, "I'm doing fine."

"That's good." The lady smiled. "Did you book an appointment?"

"Uh… yes. And it's under the name Brianna Watkins."

The lady went over to her computer and pressed a couple of buttons. "Yes… Well, you can have a seat over by that chair and Gabriella will be there shortly." She led Brianna to where she needs to sit. Troy was startled by the name Gabriella. That was his ex girlfriend! Well… it's most likely not Gabriella the ex girlfriend. It's probably just another girl name Gabriella.

"Um… Brianna, I'm gonna go. Call me when you're done, ok? I'll come pick you up." Troy wanted to leave. He hated watching his girlfriend getting her nails done. It was as boring as hell.

"Troy! No… stay here… please. I need you to pick the color and the design!" Brianna got up and walked over to Troy. She grabbed his arm before he could walk out.

"But--" He was cut off. He was cut off by his own eyes. Gabriella Montez walked right by him.

"Hello, Brianna. I am Gabriella and I am a professional stylist." Gabriella greeted Brianna, not noticing that she was standing right next to her ex lover.

Brianna gave her a smile. "Hello… Gabriella."

"I style anything from clothes to nails to hair. And I will be styling your nails today."

Troy just stared at Gabriella. She was just as beautiful as she was in high school and college. Troy and Gabriella dated back in their sophomore year all through the end of college. They shared a tearful goodbye because they had to part ways with their careers. Gabriella was a stylist/designer. While Troy went to become a basketball star. Over the two years where they were apart, Gabriella worked for a couple celebrities in Los Angeles as a personal stylist. And then she came here, a fancy styling place where you can have anything from your nails, hair and makeup done.

Troy cleared his throat on purpose. He wanted her to notice him. He wanted her to look at him once again. She turned around, not really looking at him, and said, "You can take a seat over ther--" She was cut off by her own eyes. It was Troy! Troy Bolton that she once loved with all her heart. Well… she still does. Gabriella couldn't speak. She was too startled, too shock to stop being speechless.

Brianna was getting annoyed at that awkward silence between Troy and Gabriella. She just wanted to get her nails done.

"Um…" The brown eyed beauty snapped back to reality. "You can sit over here if you would like…"

The three were in a semi-private room, there was a sofa in the room where Troy could sit and the seat where Brianna was going to get pampered in.

Gabriella couldn't believe it. They broke up two years ago. And now she's seeing him again. With his new girlfriend. She moved to Los Angeles last year. But she didn't remember that Troy lived here.

"Ok… let's get started." Gabriella walked back to Brianna. "So what style would you like?"

"I wanted French manicure but I don't know about Troy. Babe, what do you want me to have?"

"Uh… I don't really care." He was still staring at Gabriella. She looked exactly the same. Her curls are cascading down her shoulders, her brown eyes…

"Whatever." Brianna rolled her eyes nonchalantly. "I'll get a French."

"Ok." Gabriella noticed Troy staring at her. Feeling a little uncomfortable. After all, his girlfriend was present in the room.

"You haven't changed at all." Troy murmured. He didn't mean for anyone but him to hear. But unfortunately, he said it loud enough for both girls to hear.

"Me?" Brianna tilted her head in confusion.

Troy blinked. _Shit_, he said it a little too loud. "No…"

"You haven't either." Gabriella smiled at him.

"Wait… you two know each other?" Brianna had brown eyes with brown curly hair normally. But she straightened it today. Troy only dated her because she had some of the same features as Gabriella. For example like she was five foot two inches which is only one inch taller than Gabriella. But her personality was different. She was a little too self reserved or kind of cold. Like she's always into herself and she was the least bit wild. Gabriella was more wild… in a good way though. Ha… especially on their wild nights…. Ok. Too much information.

"Yeah… we use to uh…" Clears throat. "date."

"Oh…" Brianna said in complete awkwardness. This was just _great _for her. Just _great_…

"So how have you been… Brie?" He felt a little uncomfortable calling her _Brie. _That's because it sounds the same as the nickname Troy sometimes calls Brianna… _Bri_.

"Huh?" The other Bri thought it was her. But got a little jealous when she noticed that it wasn't. And the fact that they have the same nickname. Same pronunciation at least.

"I've been pretty great… I worked for a couple celebrities as a stylist." Gabriella could feel her heart pounding the way it did when she and Troy talked to each other in the morning at each other's lockers. Gabriella knew her life would have been better if they hadn't broken up.

"How have you been, wildcat?" She used the nickname she use to call him when they were together. Once a wildcat… always a wildcat.

_Wildcat? _What the hell? Brianna had never heard any of his friends call Troy that? She was getting a little pissed of now with the nicknames.

He loved the fact she called him wildcat. It makes him feel like he's in high school all over again. And high school was one of the best years of his life. Especially his junior and senior year. All the _fun_ they had. But his freshman year was great too, Chad introduced Gabriella to him and they immediately became friends. Then they started dating during their sophomore year. One year later, their relationship started to get intimate. "I've been great also." _If only you were with me instead of Brianna._

Gabriella gave him a smile. "That's cool."

That smile just made Troy melt. It's probably because he hadn't seen it for a while. Now he finally understood how much he had missed Gabriella.

"I saw you playing on TV the other day." She started to file Brianna's nails.

"But," Brianna invited herself into the reunion. "I was sitting there… floor seats… cheering for him."

Troy chuckled nervously. He could tell that Brianna was getting jealous. But right now, he really didn't care. "Yeah um… you know, Gabi, I can get you some free floor seats if you would like?"

Brianna gasped whisperingly. He never even gave Chad floor seats to watch him play and they were best friends since preschool!

"No, it's fine." Gabriella just wanted to laugh out loud. Brianna was getting jealous of Troy trying to offer her free floor seats and the nicknames they're using for each other. She felt kind of bad for getting her jealous but on the other hand, she found it pretty amusing.

"Ok." Troy nodded. "Have you dated other guys since you know… we… parted ways?" He didn't want to say it was a breakup because it really wasn't. It was just because of their careers.

"Well… one or two, but I kinda dumped both of them." She blushed a little. As she put down the nail file and got out a really light pink, clear coat, and a white colored nail polish.

"And why's that?" Troy was curious. He only dated one girl after their separation, and it was his present girlfriend, Brianna. They started dating about a year ago. Again, only because she had similar features as Gabriella. But she wasn't nearly as beautiful and sexy as Gabriella in his opinion. Brianna was a decent looking woman, but in his eyes, nobody will ever come close to Gabriella's beauty.

She blushed an even deeper red, how could he _not_ know the reason why? _I still love you, Troy! Goddamn it, you're so stupid! _"Um…" She bit her bottom lip as she painted a layer of light pink nail polish onto Brianna's fingernails.

Troy thought for a moment… _why? _He could probably answer this question himself. Was it because she never stopped loving him? He wished… because he never either. "You're really cute when you blush, you know?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Gabriella blushed even a deeper shade of red if that was even possible. "Thanks?" And frankly, this was suppose to be a statement but it turned out to be more of a question.

Brianna was _pissed_, seriously _pissed_ and _ticked off_. "Uh…" Clears throat. "I believe I came here to get my nails done? Not to watch some ex reunion?"

"I'm sorry." Gabriella smiled apologetically.

There was a long silence between the three. But during the silence, Brianna would still get really annoyed by the constant staring between Troy and Gabriella.

After Gabriella had finished with Brianna's manicure, she finally broke the silence. "You're all done." She stated as she put away some of her supplies. Before she started to speak with Brianna again, she took a banner/brochure off of the desk, handing it to Brianna. "We can do your hair or makeup for before an important event or we can cut, layer, and perm your hair. Or you can get both a manicure and pedicure next time. So, this is a brochure about this and I hope you will come back."

"Ok…" She grabbed her bag from the coat rack. "Troy, let's go!"

Troy didn't want to go. For once, he liked watching his girlfriend get her nails done. Well… he liked the image he's seeing right now. Gabriella was tying up her curls in a messy bun with her hair tie. For some reason the littlest things Gabriella did during this whole time could turn Troy on.

He got up reluctantly. Troy didn't want to go yet… "So… uh… I'll see you around hopefully." He rubbed the back of his neck, showing nervousness. Gabriella knew that whenever he's embarrassed or nervous he does that. Example like whenever _she's_ nervous, she twirls her hair.

Troy was about to step out the room but Gabriella spoke up to stop him. "Wait! Troy!"

He turned around with a grin on his face.

"The reason why I dumped both guys was because I've been in love with the same guy even after the break up." She couldn't believe her ears! Why was she blurting this out when his girlfriend was right next to him. "I miss you, Troy. I miss us." Her voice softened.

He walked back towards her and pulled her into a passionate embrace. "I miss you, Brie. I miss us too."

Brianna just stood there in shock. What the hell? She had never seen his boyfriend so passionate before. Not towards her. She was _really _jealous. Troy had been in love with the same girl the whole time he was dating her? Was that why after one year, he still couldn't make out _I love you _to her?

The two kissed, enjoying it more than they ever did. They pulled away when oxygen became a need.

"I love you, Gabriella." Troy said truthfully. "So much."

Now, he says it. But not to Brianna! She just stormed out angrily. What an asshole! To Brianna he was, but definitely not to Gabriella.

"I love you too." She smiled. When she smiled, she realized, they have been flirting unknowingly for the past hour or two. But it didn't matter if that got Brianna mad, _all it matters is that they… had reunited._

**A/N: I tried really hard not to be funny on this oneshot. I tried to make it more emotional than humorous and raunchy. I wanted to try a more emotional oneshot because I know some readers out there that prefer this over humor. But I enjoy writing humor. I also enjoyed writing this though. I'm not the most dramatic writer so I can't really get myself to write a dramatic oneshot. I did write two stories that fall under the drama/romance category but for some reason, I can't get myself to write something dramatic at the moment. Lol. I hope it wasn't cheesy or corny. Please leave a review!**

**Natalie. BTW, I just have to add this, I wrote this in two days. Lol. I wrote most of this morning. I was as sick as a bitch so I didn't go to school. Ughhh… but I'm fine now. Okay, get back to the thought of reviewing please. :D**


End file.
